projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Sun Nuzlocke PART 2 Stream Archive
Jared gives away copies of the game, and faces the first trial. Synopsis Jared meets up with Lillie, then he has to pat a Tauros to move on. Jared doesn't want Rotom to talk to him. Jared finally makes it to Route 2. He finds rustling grass, and wants to know about it. The Pokemon charges at Jared. He decides to not count the Makuhita as his first encounter on the route, as it is not random. Jared is disappointed to find a Smeargle. He kills it. Jared doesn't understand how Smeargle works, so he decides to ignore it, knowing that he will probably be accused of cheating. He finds a Drowzee instead and catches it, naming it Chae. The chat teaches Jared how to use Smeargle. Jared fights a Rattata. One of Jared's codes has processed, so he prepares for another giveaway. Jared accidentally walks into the sight of a trainer. Tragglegum beats the Gastly. A winner of the contest is announced. Jared grinds Chae, and disables a Smeagle's Sketch, forcing it to struggle. Jared attempts a Drowzee vs Drowzee battle, but gets confused. After Tragglegum is put to sleep, Jared gives up on fighting the Drowzee. Jared is surprised when a Pokemon drops a berry. Jared explains that it is better for his to do a Nuzlocke on Twitch rather then YouTube, because each episode would get claimed on YouTube. Jared talks about Nintendo claiming the music. He explains that he would want to hire someone to do the editing of the Nuzlocke for him. Jared wants to look at the map to see the cemetery. He goes to check it out. Everyone in the cemetery wants to throw down. The cemetery is technically a part of route 2, so he can't catch anything here. Rotom refuses to let Jared look at the map. Jared decides to come back to it later. Jared captures a Misdreavus that did not want to be captured, and calls it Trooskuwor. The location of capture for Trooskuwor says the Cemetery, so Jared decides to count the capture. It is a difficult rule to decide. Jared has never used a Misdreavus. He admits that he could have caught one at the school. Jared goes back to heal, and finds the Confide TM. Jared fights the trainers in the cemetery. A Makuhita gets very annoying with its Sand Attack. Chae one-shots it eventually. Jared's codes have come in. Trooskumor fights a Pikachu. Jared gives away the last two games, then fights another kid. A Delibird appears, and directs Jared to the Berry Fields. Team Skull has returned. Trooskumor fights Team Skull's Drowzee. Jared continues down Route 2 and fights another trainer. Jared does not like Spearow, and is glad he didn't have to get one. Jared keeps on accidentally walking into fights. Jared finds a Cutiefly and adores it. Jared meets up with Hau at the Pokemon Center. Jared finds out that he can catch a Cutiefly on Route 3. Jared becomes worried, as he finds the 'Gym challenge'. He tries to go to Route 3 instead, but it is blocked off! Trooskumor battles a trainer with a Butterfree. A Pokemon jumps out from a pile of berries! It is a crab! Jared thinks Crabrawler is awesome. Jared looks up where he can find the Pokemon he has already seen. Jared is afraid of moving on. Jared discusses the difference between the YouTube versions and the Twitch version. Jared liked the flashing animation he did when a Pokemon died, but doesn't appreciate the YouTube comments abusing him about what he should have done. Jared made sure his videos were more orientated towards an older audience. Jared finds a Growlithe and a Cutiefly in the wild. Jeff enters the chat and asks how the Nuzlocke is going. Jared twirls in the grass. He is asked about if people commenting are helpful. They usually aren't because of how the show is recorded well ahead of time. Comments giving advice from the tech side are helpful, and helped Jared with Daggerfall. Jared explains how Darkest Dungeon would always crash when Jared tried to record it. Jared discusses how people only watch videos about games they have heard of. The Nintendo videos get the most views. No one watched Jared's videos on horror games this year. Jared is curious that Moirai did really well, but no other games that he played around that time did well. There were no interesting results that came from it. Until Dawn did alright. Jared almost flawlessly beat Until Dawn until one bad prompt at the end. Jared talks about the XCOM series, and liked how he got the audience involved, but it was a difficult series to produce. Krallel gets hit by a critical hit from a Rattata and is killed! Jared is shocked. He eleases Krallel. Someone asks Jared about beer. Jared is not a beer drinker. Jared tells a story about getting Magic cards, and getting a Pumpkin Spice Latte. Jared regrets trying a Fireball. He talks about trying to eat a snowball, and because Jared hates coconut, he ended up with tears in his eyes. Jared is worried about overgrinding. Jared talks about the Yu-Gi-Oh Celtic Guardian after someone subscribed with that name. Jared liked Hello Summer, Goodbye Winter so much that he asked the composer if he could use it as his theme song. Jared prepares for the trial, and buys new items before heading over to Ilima. Jared is worried about not being allowed to leave the trial, and buys more potions. Ilima explains how the trial works. The trial begins. He battles the Yungoos, and finds out that it has Hyper Fang. Trooskuwor is the obvious choice against Yungoos. Trooskuwor easily defeats the first two Yungoos. The last Yungoos plays with him. Team Skull appear again, and Jared is amused when he says he doesn't remember them. Jared then has to fight Gumshoos after dealing with Team Skull. Gumshoos uses Bite, which is super effective against Trooskumor. Tragglegum comes out to return the Bite. Super Fang cuts down half of Trugglegum's health, but the berry on Trugglegum helps. Jared heals his team, even the ones that have only lost a small amount of health. Another Gumshoos appears. Jared is surprised at how huge the Totem is, and is even more confused when another Pokemon enters the battle. Jared swaps in Dahmbu to attack both with Razor Leaf. The Quick Claw helps out a lot. Tragglegum finishes off Gumshoos. Jared really liked how different that battle was. Jared compares the trials to the gyms. He sees an item on the top of a ledge, but can't get to it as he needs Rock Smash. Jared is surprised when a random Yungoos summons another Yungoos. Jared facepalms as he comes across a Zubat. He captures it, but is not happy about it. Jared checks out the Z-Power. Jared laughs at the animation that Tragglegum has, and thinks it is awesome. Jared continues to check out the rest of the trial area, and finds a Diglett with hair. Jared is shown how to use Z-Crystals. Jared prefers this over Mega Evolution. Jared heads to Route 3, but is annoyed when he finds a Spearow. Jared doesn't pay attention and accidentally kills the Spearow. Trivia * Jared got a total of 241 subscribers during the stream. This includes both the Moon and first Sun videos. Category:Pokemon Sun/Moon Nuzlocke Category:Nuzlocke Category:Videos